


And you feel like a place to sleep when it's late [somewhere I can close my eyes]

by HeartInTheEye



Series: Pynch Vignettes [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Religion, but not very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartInTheEye/pseuds/HeartInTheEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He didn’t know what God thought of magical, psychic boys who kissed other magical dreamer boys. </em><br/>-<br/>Part of a series of short vignettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you feel like a place to sleep when it's late [somewhere I can close my eyes]

**Author's Note:**

> My excuse is that I write rambles with no context and then can't create a full story. This is what I end up with.

Adam came to church with Ronan on Sunday. Adam’s family had never been the churchgoing kind; like most of the population of Virginia, they had had a default belief in a higher power, just not the conviction to rise early on Sundays and pray to him. Adam still wavered on his opinion of God, and it was more than likely he’d never make up his mind. He wasn’t sure if it was this, or the fact that church was such a foreign place that made Adam uncomfortable. Or perhaps it was just who he was. He didn’t know what God thought of magical, psychic boys who kissed other magical dreamer boys in the eaves of his holy house, but he knew what the other church attendees would think. Ronan seemed unbothered by either prospect, but Ronan only cared for the opinion of very few people in life, and one of the most important was already dead. If God or the Church’s opinion of their relationship bothered Ronan, he didn’t seem to show it.

When they entered the church, Matthew and Declan were already seated. They had to make extra space for Adam on the pew, which told him that Ronan hadn’t bothered telling either of his brothers that Adam would be joining them today. Declan’s eyebrows rose at his presence, and thankfully Adam was afforded the buffer of Ronan in-between. Declan Lynch may not have been the scariest of the three brothers, but that didn’t lesson Adam’s trepidation one bit.

“You really think that’s appropriate?” Declan asked, not even bothering to look at Adam. It made him feel small, like a dog pulled on Ronan’s lead, destined to be carted around wherever the mood took him. Adam supposed that to Declan, Ronan’s world contained no whim but his own. It almost saddened him that two people could fiercely love each other, and understand each other so little. Ronan didn’t even bother to turn his head.

“Where’s your Christian hospitality?” he replied, scathingly. Adam caught the deep set frustration of Declan’s brow, but had to look away when it landed on his form. The older boy seemed to quiet for a long time, but when he finally spoke, words careful and succinct, they were tailor-made razors for Ronan’s skin.

“What would Dad think?” This evidently caught Ronan’s attention because he turned his head slowly to look at Declan for the first time since they’d sat down.

“He wouldn’t think Jack, and you know it.” Adam almost laughed. He was so distracted by this strange manifestation of Ronan’s Catholic guilt that stopped him, _him,_ from swearing during mass, that it took him an extra second to take in the real meaning of his words. Ronan’s idolization of his father was no secret, and Adam, too afraid to ask, too afraid to question, did not think he would ever know if it was deserved. Niall Lynch was a fiction to him: a fairy-tale. On the one hand, there was the physical evidence. Niall couldn’t have been a wholly moral man, not if his actions warranted a man such as Greenmantle to sign his death warrant. And yet Ronan, a boy who outright rejected any authority figure obstructing his path, quietly but completely adored him. Adam supposed in an abstract way that someone could be a good father even if they weren’t a good man, but the two couldn’t form a real link in his mind.

So here Ronan was. Granted, wavering or undecided were not words to describe Ronan Lynch, but still, here he was. There was no uncertainty. There was no doubt. Ronan was sure that, had Niall Lynch lived on, he would have accepted them as they were. Maybe this is where Ronan’s penchant for true intentions came from, because perhaps his father had also held admiration for living truthfully rather than follow an arbitrary moral code. Or perhaps, and Adam thought this only briefly for fear the weight of it crush him, Ronan loved Adam enough not to care what his father would think. Both ideas left Adam with a warm, breathless sensation.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pre-TRK, my apologies to Declan Lynch
> 
> Title - Home by Deluka 
> 
> many thanks to [f0x-meets-w0lf](http://f0x-meets-w0lf.tumblr.com) for dealing with me lol
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr](http://jellywuh.tumblr.com) so we can cry about fictional characters
> 
> comments/critiques welcome


End file.
